The invention relates to a device for inserting and removing the sample in an analysis oven. The device has a transport rod mounted horizontally and for longitudinal displacement in a guide or carrier tube affixed to the apparatus, a sample holder disposed at one end of the transport rod, and a handle joined to the transport rod or a motor drive operatively connected to the handle.
An apparatus of the kind in question is known in which the transport rod is provided at its oven end with a hook on which a simple crucible is placed or hooked, which can be then inserted into the tubular oven of the analyzer. After the measurement has been performed the sample crucible can be removed again from the tubular oven and returned to the starting position by means of the transport rod. The sample crucible can then be removed from the hook, but experience has shown that this is time-consuming, since tongs or gloves must be used for this purpose on account of the high temperature of the sample crucible.
It is the object of the present invention to improve the previously known device such that the insertion and removal of the sample and sample crucible can be performed very conveniently and, in particular, with great speed. The device is to assure that the sample and sample crucible cannot come loose from the transport rod when the latter is in its forward, i.e., inserted, position. Lastly, the device is to assure that a crucible that breaks during the analysis will remain entirely or else partially in the oven when the transport rod is returned to its starting position.